Storage systems such as rack systems utilized in garages or other storage spaces are well known. A variety of wall-mounted systems are commercially available. However, such systems require the use of tools to install and can be particularly difficult for one person to install. Moreover, many systems do not provide a suitable degree of modularity and flexibility.
It would be desirable to provide a storage system that can be installed without tools, can be installed by a single person and that provides a modular ability that facilitates a variety of configurations.